


If only I could hold you

by Morgue



Category: Phandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Death, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgue/pseuds/Morgue
Summary: It's been a year since the accident killed Dan.It's been a year.But why can Phil still see him? And sometimes even touch him?





	1. Day

The sun rays always wake me up before my alarm, Dan always complains about the bed being too close to the window. And our window not having curtains. He complains a lot,but I don't mind. I feel around for him. He's not in the bed. "Dan?" My voice is a bit hoarse.

I swing my legs out of the bed and into my fluffy slippers that Dan got me for my birthday.  
"Damn it! I thought you would be asleep for a few more minutes." He's standing there holding a plate of food. "happy anniversary Phil, I love you" He hands me the plate of food, its pancakes with whipped cream and a smiley face of strawberries. "Thanks Dan" I smiled and blow him a kiss before digging into my meal. "remember our last anniversary Phil?" 

I nearly spit out my food, of course I do. 

I almost lost him

 

I did lose him....

I swallow and look at him "of course I do."

"Don't worry Phil, I'm still here." He reaches for my hand, and I place it in his, and

it goes right through

He's still here.

Right?


	2. A year ago...

A year ago 

_"Phil! Look! Its snowing!"_

 

I chuckle he's so adorable, I'm glad we picked each other. Its our five year anniversary today. 

 

" _C'mon love, get in the car. I'll buy us some hot cocoa "_

 

He throws his arms around me and kisses me, It makes me warm, I can't help but to kiss back. 

 

" _I love you Phil"_

 

_"I love you too Dan"_

 

He gets in the backseat

 

" _You don't want the front?'_

 

_"nah, more room back here for my lanky limbs"_

 

I smile, every other sentence he speaks I smile.

 

I start to drive and the snows falls, heavier now.

 

He never takes his eyes off it.

 

And I take my eyes off the road and look at him, he's so perfect.

 

Angelic

 

**~~Alive.~~ ** ~~~~

 

The car swerves and I try to gain control, before I know it we've flipped over multiple times. 

 

Weakly I turn and look behind me, Where's my angel?

 

The entire back end of the car was crush together....

 

I can hear him crying...

then it goes silent.

 

And I pass out

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad
> 
> Stay alive and Keep running


	3. waking up alone

 

*still three years earlier*

 

I wake up thanks to the coldness of the air, I look up being carried on a stretcher by a fireman. "where's Dan?!" 

 

"We're working on getting the passenger out sir, remain calm"

 

"I need Dan! Help him first!" I start to squirm falling off the stretcher, my legs hurts but I  ** _NEED_** him! I make my way to the car and see him being pulled out. Theres no bruises. No blood. 

 

His chest isn't moving.

 

Its supposed to be going up and down.

 

its....not. 

 

I feel my knees drop into the snow as I crouch beside him. 

 

The snow landing in his hair makes him look so adorable.....

 

He's gone.

 

I squeeze his hand "Come back Dan! Come back! Come back! " I heave with sobs "come back...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment  
> Stay alive and keep running - Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Morgue is back, maybe check out my other works?
> 
> please comment. 
> 
> Stay alive and keep running


End file.
